Mi niña
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Sherlock mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta que lo separaba de su hija; recordaba el día en que John estuvo en el lugar que ahora tenía su hija; cada expresión de dolor; los nervios, la incertidumbre y la ansiedad convirtiéndose en uno.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, romance, mención de Mpreg, semi AU entre otras cosas.

**Beta:** **Lily Black Watson**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi niña**

Sherlock y John se habían casado y tenían una hija, que era su mayor tesoro. Sherlyn Holmes Watson creció siendo una niña alegre. Una mezcla perfecta entre sus dos padres. Sus largos cabellos, rubios y rizados, ojos que cambiaban su color a causa de la luz; atractiva y con una inteligencia digna de un Holmes: podía saber lo que una persona había desayunado esa mañana, si tenía problemas con su pareja, etc., aunque a diferencia de su padre, era capaz de socializar, igual que su papá John.

Sherlyn creció en una familia cariñosa; lejos de lo que la gente pudiera creer, Sherlock era el más amoroso y sobreprotector padre, contrastando con ese detective sociópata, autoproclamado.

Los años fueron pasando, Sherlyn poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer y, como es natural en la vida, le llegó el amor. Cuando tenía 24 años, conoció a Joshua Wilson, era el nuevo forense en Bars; simpático, ocurrente y con un gran sentido del deber; años atrás, quiso entrar al Scotland Yard, pero sus sueños se vieron interrumpidos por un accidente automovilístico que lo dejó con una pierna casi inutilizada y le obligó a tener que usar un bastón de por vida.

El noviazgo duró un par de años ―a pesar de los muchos intentos de Sherlock y Mycroft por alejar a ese _pervertido_ de su princesa ―. Joshua parecía ser inmune a las excentricidades de los Holmes, en especial a las constantes jugarretas de su suegro el detective consultor y el hermano de este; por otro lado, se llevaba bien con el otro suegro, John, que a su parecer, era el único cuerdo en esa familia, pero Joshua estaba enamorado de Sherlyn, así que él estaba igual de loco, ¿no?

Joshua y Sherlyn se casaron una tarde de invierno. Sherlock observó a su pequeña, luciendo su vestido blanco. El Detective Consultor pensaba que los ángeles eran un invento absurdo de la gente idiota pero, al ver a su hija, no pudo evitar compararla con uno. Entregarla a su futuro esposo, fue la cosa más difícil que Holmes hubiese hecho jamás; le estaban robando su mayor tesoro y él, como un idiota (y obligado por John), lo permitía.

―Gracias padre. Te amo y siempre seré tu pequeña ―le dijo Sherlyn antes de besarle la mejilla a Sherlock e irse con el que se volvería su marido en cuestión de minutos.

Sherlock vio alejarse a su princesa y John estuvo ahí para consolarlo; él también la extrañaría, pero sabía que Joshua la haría feliz. Los dos vieron a su hija alejarse con su futuro esposo.

En ese momento, el matrimonio Holmes Watson, recordó el día que supieron de la existencia de su niña; fueron meses complicados, principalmente para John, luego llegó su nacimiento. Sherlyn era sin duda el bebé más hermoso en el pabellón de recién nacidos.

Watson aún recordaba una mancha rubia escapando luego de haber realizado alguna travesura, seguirlos a escondidas a los casos, diseccionar cadáveres con Sherlock… Y ahora esa niña, ya mujer, unía su vida a alguien más.

―Estará bien ―dijo John mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Sherlock ―. Es una chica lista.

―Y sabe deshacerse de un cuerpo sin dejar pistas ―agregó el Detective, como si decir aquello en voz alta, pudiese tranquilizarlo. Además, estaban las cámaras que Mycroft tenía para vigilarlos. Iba a estar bien, ¿verdad?

…

El tiempo pasó y la feliz joven pareja le dio una grata sorpresa a sus seres queridos; esperaban ya a su primer hijo. Cuando John y la madre de Joshua supieron la noticia, los abrazaron, asegurándose de consentir a la futura mami, por otro lado Sherlock no se lo tomó tan bien, aunque tampoco fue tan malo, bueno… Si secuestrar a su yerno con ayuda de Mycroft, se podía considerar de esa forma. Al final, Sherlyn rescató a su esposo y regañó a ambos Holmes mayores como si se trataran de niños.

Los meses siguientes fueron estresantes para Sherlyn; su padre la seguía a todas partes sin que ella "lo supiera", pero siendo sinceros, ella se dio cuenta desde el principio, después de todo era digna hija de Sherlock Holmes.

El día del parto llegó. Los próximos abuelos se encontraban en la sala de espera; una habitación acogedora. Mientras, los futuros padres, presenciaban el milagro de la vida. Sherlock mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta que lo separaba de su hija; recordaba el día en que John estuvo en el lugar que ahora tenía su hija; cada expresión de dolor; los nervios, la incertidumbre y la ansiedad convirtiéndose en uno. El Detective no pudo evitar preguntarse por la apariencia de su nieto, ¿sería un Holmes o un Wilson? Esperaba que no heredara esa pobre mentecilla de Joshua, Sherlyn no merecía tan cruel castigo.

―¡Hey! ―lo llamó John. Instintivamente, Sherlock lo abrazó ―. Nuestra hija estará bien ―le dijo conciliador. ―Es fuerte. Sabrá superarlo.

John le dio un rápido beso en los labios; apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Él también estaba preocupado, su propio parto fue complicado aunque claro, no se podía comparar un embarazo masculino, producido y mantenido por tratamientos médicos, a uno normal, gestado por una mujer, cuyos cuerpos estaban naturalmente equipados para procrear.

Una hora. Dos. Tres horas. Sherlock estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ¿por qué se tardaban tanto? ¿Es que el parto se había complicado? Si realmente existía un ser Todopoderoso le rogaba, por el bienestar de su hija y nieto. Fueron cinco abrumadoras horas en las que no supieron nada, pero, finalmente, Joshua entró en la sala; Sherlock no tardó en deducirlo: una gran sonrisa, ojos brillantes. Todo había salido bien; lucía algo cansado a causa de la adrenalina que seguramente ya se encontraba en cantidades normales.

―Es una niña ―dijo Joshua con voz cargada de emoción. Su madre comenzó a llorar de felicidad; John se abrazó a Sherlock y éste, permaneció inmóvil. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el cerebro del Detective Consulto se apagó.

Para cuando permitieron dejar pasar a las visitas, para ver a Sherlyn y a la bebé; Sherlock estaba tan ansioso que de no haber sido confiscada su arma por John, ahora mismo estaría haciendo agujeros en la pared y con ello, posiblemente arrestado.

Sherlock contempló a su hija recostada en la cama; sus rubios cabellos estaban despeinados, ese bello rostro angelical, lucía agotado, pero feliz; a pesar de la esterilidad de la habitación y las condiciones de la chica, Holmes vio a su niña más hermosa que nunca.

―Les presento a Rachel Wilson Holmes ―John y la madre de Joshua admiraron a la pequeña; la cargaron y mimaron; Sherlock, como en el nacimiento de su hija, no quiso cargar a su nieta, pues, temía hacerle daño.

―Estoy seguro que Rachel quiere ser cargada por su abuelo ―dijo Joshua, con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomó a su hija y la colocó con cuidado en los brazos de Sherlock.

Holmes quedó maravillado; la pequeña tenía una pelusita negra por cabello, que seguro heredó de él, pues Joshua era castaño y Sherlyn rubia; sus rosadas mejillas y cuerpo regordete. Ese, olorcito dulce que despedían los bebés; todo le recordaba a Sherlyn y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima. Su pequeña princesa ya se había vuelto una mujer y ahora, iniciaba su propia aventura.

**Fin.**

…

Nota de la autora: Hola. Espero les gustara este pequeño oneshot.

**Dedico este fic a Karen E Incio G.**


End file.
